


The Rest of the Story

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA first time, TIVA smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: What happened in "Undercovers?" My take on the scene that is cut too quickly in the hotel room at the beginning. One shot. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	The Rest of the Story

The Rest of the Story 

_Tag to “Undercovers.” The missing piece between “That is definitely NOT your knee” and the two of them lying side by side._

Ziva flipped herself and Tony over so that she was on top. “That,” kiss, “is definitely,” kiss, “not,” kiss, “your knee.” She kissed him again and slowly lowered her core onto his erection. The look on his face told her all she needed to know; he wanted this as much as she did. She felt his hard cock pulsing inside her, filling her like he was made for her. 

Tony was surprised at first when Ziva took him inside her, but her look of pleasure as he filled her core told him that she wanted this as much as he did. She was so wet for him, nearly dripping, and felt so good around his dick, like she was made for him. She fit him like a glove. He thrust his hips to meet her rising and sliding up and down his length. He moved his hand to her clit and teased it as she rode him. She ground into his thumb as she took his length inside her wet, hot core. 

Just watching her ride him was pushing him to the edge. She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his base, expertly squeezing to keep him from coming just yet. She slowed her movements, and then stilled. She had him deep inside and the feeling of him filling her was electricity within her core. He was still teasing her clit, working her closer to climax.

Ziva leaned forward and kissed Tony, her lips parted, his tongue seeking hers. They were just about sharing breaths with each other. His hips thrust and she felt him moving inside her. He kept pushing her further to orgasm, and she had never felt so alive, so aroused. 

She arched her back, putting her nipples within reach of his tongue and lips. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, teasing it into a hard nub, and then sucked it. Her whole body felt electrified; everywhere he touched her created new fires within her. She teased his nipples with her fingers, feeling them harden as he gasped. His dick jumped inside her when she pinched his nipples, and sent a new wave of pleasure through her core.

She flipped them again, so that he was on top and wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to drive deep into her core. He thrust harder and faster as she ground into him and met his movements with her own. 

He drove his dick into her core, feeling that they might just fuse into one as they ground into each other. He pushed her closer, her gasps and moans driving him faster, harder, deeper. Her breath hitched and he felt her core pulsating and squeezing around his cock. Her eyes closed and she pressed into him, urging him deeper into her. Her release, moaning his name into his kisses, sent him to climax.

“To…ny… oh, god…To…ny…” Just the way she moaned his name intensified his release. She felt waves of pleasure over her entire body. She had never orgasmed that hard before.

“ZI…va…oh…ZI...VA…” His release was intense and nearly made him dizzy, stronger than any he had ever had. 

She flipped them over again, his semi-hard dick still inside her. She kissed him and then laid her head on his chest. She listened to his pounding heart, her own matching his. He felt her heart pounding against his ribs, their breaths still coming in pants as they slowly came down from their highs.

He stroked her back with his hands, tracing spirals and circles on her skin. As their breathing and heart beats slowly returned to normal, they fell asleep, Ziva still on Tony’s chest and his dick still inside her core.

~TIVA~

Tony wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming, but which ever it was, he knew for sure his whole being was aroused and his dick felt like it was inside a pulsating glove. He opened his eyes to see Ziva watching him, her hips rocking to meet his thrusts. He pulled her to him, fusing his lips on hers.

He flipped them over, and slowly withdrew from her core. She started to protest, but he placed a finger on her lips. “It will be worth the wait and anticipation,” he whispered in her ear. He nibbled her earlobe and then started kissing down her neck. He moved across her shoulder and nibbled at her breast, teasing the nipple into a hard bud with his tongue. She moaned at each new place his lips and tongue touched. He teased the other nipple and then licked and kissed his way down her abdomen, running his tongue around her navel.

She felt as though he had lit a thousand little fires on her skin, and he was just getting started! He parted her thighs slightly and nibbled the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. She was fully aroused and everywhere he touched her she felt like he had sent an electric current through her body. She could see his erection, and just the thought of him inside her made her wet.

Tony felt as though his entire body was pulsating with electric current. Ziva’s taste and feel to his lips and tongue stirred a primal desire within him. Her arousal tickled all of his senses: he tasted her skin, he smelled her sex-soaked core, he heard her moans of pleasure, he saw her eyes dilate at each new sensation, and his sense of touch was on sensory overload. Every place he touched her, every place his body came into contact with hers felt like thousands of tiny fires burning hot and sending waves of pleasure over both of them.

He shifted slightly and bent her knees to expose her core and all of its sensitive areas to his hungry lips and tongue. He started kissing just below her navel and then as he approached her clit, started sucking the skin lightly. She moaned his name with each new touch, arousing him as he had never been before. 

“Oh, god, Tony, oh, To – ny…” She had never been so aroused and pleasured by anyone as she was in this moment. That he even cared about her needs just added to her arousal. The thought that this was true intimacy flitted through her mind, only to be sent scampering by the next wave of pleasure when he licked her clit.

Tony slid a finger into Ziva’s wet core, teasing at the opening and licking and sucking her clit. She ground herself into his face wanting more. He took that as a cue to slide more fingers into her, curling them slightly to hit her sensitive spots. He teased her nub with his tongue, sliding his fingers in and out of her with quickening pace. He looked up at her and felt her core clench around his fingers, giving another thrust and curling his fingers to just the right spot. Her eyes rolled back and she climaxed with a loud, “oh my god, To-ny, oh…oh…TO… NY!” She screamed the last.

He kissed his way up her body and then kissed her lips. She could taste her own juices on his lips. She opened her eyes to his gaze and fell into the emerald green pools with abandon. He lost himself in the chocolate orbs before him, his desire for her in every cell and fiber of his being. 

She locked her lips on his, still breathing heavily. She put her hand on his face and stroked his cheek as she devoured his lips. A million little fires became one huge burning desire for him to fill her. She flipped him on his back and poised her lips over his dick. She took him into her mouth as her hands stroked and squeezed, circling one around his base so she could control his release. 

She alternated strokes with her hands and sucking his nipples with taking him into her mouth and squeezing his base and then gently squeezing his balls. Just when he thought he was about to explode with the need to drive deep into her, she positioned herself over his hard dick and slowly took him into her core. She moved her hips to rock up and down his shaft as his hips bucked under her. His hand moved to her already sensitive clit and teased and stroked her until she ground into him with each motion of their conjoined bodies.

He flipped them over, and thrust deep into her core, pulling her legs up around his hips. Her hair, those curls he loved touching and threading his fingers through, splayed on the pillows. The sight heightened his arousal even more. She was breathing heavily, as was he, as he drove into her; her movements matched his and begged him to drive deeper, faster, harder. 

He felt as though if he thrust any harder or faster, they would both have friction burns. He pounded into her, her hips rising to meet his thrusts. He felt her core tighten around his cock, rippling and sucking him into her. She took a breath that hitched and her orgasm exploded over her body. Her release sent him into several final deep, hard thrusts and he came so hard that he thought he had exploded. “ZI-VA…oh…” was all he could gasp as his seed shot into her core. 

He turned her on her side as he slid down onto the bed, trying to keep himself buried in her for as long as possible. He kissed her gently, brushing his lips on hers as they shared breaths. Their eyes locked and each felt as though they were in their own world of bliss.

“That…” he took several breaths.

“Was incredible.” She finished the sentence. “It was definitely worth the wow.” Tony smiled and kissed her; knowing that no other woman would fill his need like she did. Ziva knew that he was the only man for her; no other would fulfill her as he did.

_(*And there, dear reader is the origin of the silly smiles when Ziva says that same mangled idiom in later years…)_


End file.
